


Stay with me

by hwangsungfairy



Series: HwangSung Short Stories [5]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One
Genre: Friendship, Humour, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Minhyun being a fool, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: It takes Jisung and Minhyun some time before they can admit their feelings for each other.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading, and kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3

Minhyun watches as Daniel plays with Jisung’s butt while the show goes on. He listens as Daniel suddenly interrupts the program to talk about the fact that Jisung’s butt is “huge” and pushes Jisung to the front so he can show his behind to the camera. Jisung does so with an embarrassed laughter and while hiding his butt the best he can with his hands, and Daniel is laughing like an over-excited puppy. Minhyun thinks Jisung’s butt doesn’t look that different from usual, but maybe his pants show it in a better light. Minhyun inwardly frowns as to why Daniel was staring and playing with Jisung’s butt because that should be Minhyun’s job.

They go back to their spots and pick up their discussion as if nothing happened, but Minhyun doesn’t miss any of Jisung and Daniel’s interactions. He’s mastered the art of watching their every moves with practiced subtlety, to the point that his eyes don’t have to be set on either to see what they’re doing. It’s very convenient, all the more as they have cameras facing them 24/7.

Ninety-five percent of Minhyun’s constant jealousy (if not all) is based on Daniel’s interactions with Jisung. Minhyun doesn’t get jealous as in, really jealous if it’s just Jihoon or Jaehwan cuddling and bothering Jisung, and he doesn’t get jealous either when Seongwoo suddenly decides that he has become Ong Koala and thus cannot live without being attached by the hip to Jisung. Any other member is fine, but Daniel is Minhyun’s biggest… enemy? rival? For Daniel to be his rival, Minhyun would need to be sure that Daniel is interested romantically into Jisung, which so far has proven impossible to confirm or deny.

All the members had been surprised at Daniel’s over-affectionate behavior with Jisung, from the hugs, kisses, demands to share a bed and occasional showers together. Everyone watched them interact with a mix of awe and curiosity, because they seemed far too close to be just best friends. However, both had denied dating, merely justifying their interactions as close friendship. Daniel had once joked Jisung was his soulmate, and a bitter Minhyun had inwardly agreed. He could only dream of being this close and comfortable to Jisung one day.

The program ends, taking Minhyun back to reality. They go from schedules to schedules, and it’s only their zombie-fied selves that go back to the dorms each night. Everyone showered, they had dinner together, and they’re all doing their own things. Minhyun decides to head to bed, too tired to do anything, and he passes by Jisung in a corridor.

“Going to sleep?” Jisung asks.

His dark circles are much more visible without his make up, but he looks soft and cuddly. Minhyun wishes he could lean down to kiss his pretty lips in a night goodnight kiss. Minhyun nods.

“Sleep well Minhyunnie, you worked hard today again,” Jisung says, and to Minhyun’s surprise, he envelops him into a warm hug. Minhyun gets over his state of shock quickly so he can hurry and hug Jisung back against his chest, tightly. They stay in each other’s arms for a while, not saying a word, and Minhyun marvels at how nicely his crush fits into his arms. Jisung moves, and for a second Minhyun is afraid this is the end of their embrace, but Jisung merely rests his head on one of his shoulders, half hiding his face into Minhyun’s neck.

Minhyun decides to go all out, and while one of his arms is still securely circling Jisung’s waist, his free hand envelops Jisung’s shoulders, then caresses his neck and hair, slightly massaging him. Jisung lets out a hum of approval, and lets himself be cuddled. Jisung’s arms are loosely wrapped around Minhyun’s middle, and it seems he’s falling asleep there, in his arms. Minhyun is loving it.

“You’re falling asleep in my arms, aren’t you?” Minhyun whispers.

“’m not,” Jisung denies just for the show of it, because he’s shown no intent to leave Minhyun’s arms.

“Wanna sleep with me tonight?” Minhyun offers. He hopes with his whole heart Jisung will say yes. They’ve shared beds before and each time Minhyun loved it. He loves the proximity and their shared warmth and he just loves Jisung and spending as much time as possible with him.

Jisung doesn’t answer right away, which Minhyun hopes is a good sign.

“Okay. Let me make sure everyone is good and I’ll join you.”

Minhyun has to hold back from screaming in happiness, so he settles for squeezing Jisung tighter. Jisung protests, but kisses his cheek nevertheless. Minhyun has to control himself once again from howling, but Jisung seems to notice his sudden excitement because he laughs at him gently. Minhyun would kiss him on the mouth right here and now but he can’t and he won’t. Jisung is still laughing, so Minhyun takes hold of his hands, gently draws him back to him and reciprocates his kiss on the cheek. That causes Jisung’s laughter to double, and this time Minhyun is joining him. They must look quite dumb, laughing over some pecks on the cheek, but they can’t help it.

Jisung heads for the common room while Minhyun walks to his room. He only sits on his bed, knowing Jisung will sleep on the side of the wall. He kicks his legs up in the air like a child, and smiles a bit foolishly at the thought of getting to sleep with Jisung. He’s in the midst of giggling to himself when Jisung comes in and sends him a judging look.

“Why are you laughing like that?” Jisung asks, closing the door behind him.

“I’m just happy you’re here with me!” Minhyun answers, and he swears he can see a light blush spreading on Jisung’s cheeks.

“Silly,” Jisung mutters under his breath, and he makes his way to Minhyun’s bed. He crawls on it and settles under Minhyun’s blanket, and Minhyun wastes no time getting under the warm fabric as well. Jisung is laying on his back, but Minhyun decides to lay on his side, facing Jisung. He goes as far as to lay his head on Jisung’s shoulder, hugging his waist. Jisung smells good, his bodywash is probably strawberry flavored while his hair bears the faintest smell of berries.

“Are you gonna sleep like that?” Jisung asks. His tone isn’t judging or teasing, just curious.

“If you let me, sure,” Minhyun replies. He’s closed his eyes now, despite his longing for sleep being gone, replaced by the excitement to share a bed with his crush.

Jisung nods. They remain silent, and Minhyun’s heart misses a beat when Jisung takes hold of one of his hands, gently playing with it. He eventually intertwines their fingers, and Minhyun is sure he’s as red as a tomato by now.

“Sleep well, Minhyunnie,” Jisung whispers, kissing his hair.

“Thank you, you too,” Minhyun says, and he makes the effort to get out of Jisung’s neck to kiss on the corner of his lips. He goes back to his hiding spot in Jisung’s warm neck, and Jisung clears his throat.

They fall asleep around the same time, and they wake up well rested the following morning, still in each other’s arms. Minhyun cuddles Jisung throughout the entire time they have to get ready for their schedules, and Jisung lets him, not even protesting.

* * *

Jisung has been obviously stressed throughout the whole day and Minhyun desperately wishes he could do something, anything to make him feel better. It seems like the same idea went through Daniel’s mind, except that Daniel knows Jisung by heart and Minhyun doesn’t. When Daniel mentions to the members he’s going to get something to cheer Jisung up, Minhyun immediately volunteers to go with him. Daniel accepts, and Minhyun feels lost as to what they should get Jisung. But Daniel doesn’t hesitate, and picks up not only comfort food but also new clothes for Jisung.

He knows exactly which flavors he should get for the snacks, and he apparently also knows Jisung’s measures for his clothes, as he rummages through shelves to finally emerge with two tee-shirts, three pairs of socks and a sweater. Minhyun hates feeling useless, and it breaks his heart to notice how he’s only helping Daniel carry the stuff and not actually picking anything for Jisung. How can he even think of becoming Jisung’s boyfriend when he doesn’t know what to get him when he’s upset?

They make their way back to the dorms, where Jisung is on the couch, on his phone. Daniel almost runs to him and gives him his presents, and Minhyun’s chest tightens at the adoring expression Jisung suddenly makes as Daniel showers him with gifts and affection. Daniel doesn’t stop here, he also settles next to Jisung to cuddle and kiss him, and soon Jisung is wearing his new sweater and some new socks while Daniel is telling him jokes to make him feel better. It obviously works, seeing as their leader looks a lot more relaxed, focusing on Daniel’s silly narratives. Eventually, Daniel’s energy wears off, especially as it’s night time already, and he falls asleep on Jisung’s left shoulder. Jisung positions Daniel’s neck correctly so he won’t feel sore when he wakes up, and smiles tenderly at him.

Minhyun decides to act as well. He can’t just stay there when all he wants to do is be Daniel and make Jisung smile. He gets up, and walks up to the couch so he can sit on Jisung’s right side. Jisung smiles at him as he greets him, and Minhyun hugs his waist, fitting his face on Jisung’s free shoulder. Jisung doesn’t mind, and even circles Minhyun’s shoulders with his right hand.

“I got you something too,” Minhyun says, and his words are muffled because they get lost in Jisung’s new, comfy sweater.

“You didn’t have to-” Jisung starts.

“I wanted to,” Minhyun interrupts, without heat to his tone. And it’s true, he just really wanted to get a present for Jisung, something that would be from him personally.

Minhyun gets out a small penguin stuffed toy keychain from his own sweater, and hands it to Jisung before sliding his left arm around Jisung’s waist again.

“Here, it reminded me of you because it’s a small and cute penguin. He’s already named Jisung.”

Jisung snorts at that, but holds the blue stuffed toy like it’s the most precious thing he’s ever held.

“Thank you Minhyunnie, he looks adorable,” Jisung thanks him before putting the penguin in his lap.

“You’re welcome.”

I love you remains unsaid, but Minhyun’s ears get red as if he had said it aloud. He’s dozing off on Jisung’s shoulder just like Daniel – who started gritting his teeth in his slumber – when his cheeks get colored with red at Jisung’s sudden action, that is to say, hold his right hand. Jisung intertwines their fingers, thumb caressing the back of Minhyun’s hand gently. It feels intimate and Minhyun is loving it, blushing at Jisung keeps caressing his hand and fingers.

“Thank you for taking care of me so well,” Jisung whispers, and Minhyun really wants to kiss him.

Instead, he squeezes Jisung’s hand in his, hoping that the gesture will be enough to convey his feelings.

* * *

Waiting any more to confess would be useless and Minhyun wants to get over it, so one day after practice, he decides to go with it. He’s feeling good about it, and it seems that luck on his side as no one stays for extra practice today, and they all leave the room except Jisung. Minhyun makes sure to lock the room without Jisung noticing, and approaches him. Jisung is sitting on a table, and he’s gulping down water and regaining his breath back. Sometimes, practice is hard to the point he sheds tears, but not today, and that comforts Minhyun. Jisung puts his empty water bottle next to him with a sigh, and smiles tiredly at Minhyun when he notices that Minhyun came to stand in front of him.

“You worked hard,” Jisung congratulates him. Minhyun receives the compliment with a nod, and he takes hold of both of Jisung’s hands in his. Jisung lets him do so with curiosity.

“I have something to tell you,” Minhyun says. He’s confident, and he wants to believe everything will turn out well.

“Yes?”

“I’m in love with you.”

Jisung gapes. Minhyun keeps holding his hands, and doesn’t break away from their eye contact. Jisung blushes at lightspeed, and seeing that also makes Minhyun blush.

“What-no wait, how, why-”

“You really want me to list all the reasons why I love you? Because that’s going to take a while,” Minhyun cuts him off, a teasing smile spreading on his lips.

Jisung frees his hands from Minhyun’s so he can hide his face in them, and Minhyun lets out a “aw” sound at the cute gesture.

“I really love you a lot,” Minhyun adds, “And I’d love it if you would be my boyfriend.”

It takes Jisung a minute to recover from the sudden confession, and another one before he can stop hiding and answer.

“I love you too,” Jisung answers, and Minhyun’s never heard him speak in such a shy tone, “and yes, I want to be your… boyfriend,” he articulates the last word in a low voice.

Minhyun’s first reaction is to hug him, and he smiles brightly when he feels Jisung hugging him back. They remain in each other’s arms for a bit, and Minhyun takes a very small step back so he can cup Jisung’s jaw gently.

“Can I kiss you?”

He doesn’t need to wait for an answer because Jisung is the one who kisses him first, pressing his mouth against his into a loving kiss. Minhyun immediately comes back closer to Jisung, as though drawn to him like a magnet, and starts moving his lips tentatively against Jisung’s. Jisung hums into their kiss, so he guesses he’s doing well. Minhyun’s hands leave Jisung’s face for his hips, and he gasps in surprise into their kiss as Jisung goes as far as circling his waist with his legs. Minhyun then remembers Jisung is sitting on a table, and that if they want to be close to each other, it’s actually not a bad solution.

Jisung is done shuffling around, and he’s got his arms tightly settled around Minhyun’s neck on top of having his legs around his waist, and soon he also starts exploring Minhyun’s mouth with his tongue. Minhyun doesn’t exactly have much experience with that kind of open-mouthed kiss, but it seems like Jisung is appreciating whatever messy kiss they’re sharing right now. He leans down a little, using his left hand flat on the table to support himself and make sure he doesn’t fall on Jisung, but his right hand has made its way to Jisung’s butt.

Minhyun’s thoughts are kind of unclear, because he didn’t expect to be experiencing a full making out session with Jisung wrapped all over him right after his confession. Jisung’s tongue is doing wonders in his mouth and his body is warm, so Minhyun is all the more confused – but he does know one thing: he’s loving this.

It takes them a while to stop, and when they do, they’re really red in the faces, especially as they break away from their intimate embrace. Jisung coughs, embarrassed, and Minhyun helps him clean up a bit. Both their mouths are swollen with all the kissing, there’s still spit on their chins and their clothes are wrinkled where they touched each other as they were making out. Minhyun hugs Jisung, more innocently this time, and Jisung hugs him back with glee.

“I love you,” Minhyun whispers in Jisung’s hair, rocking them into their embrace.

“Love you too,” Jisung whispers back, and Minhyun smiles.

He’s never letting Jisung go.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3


End file.
